


A Clock-Work Boy

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [69]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A well-oiled machine. Perfect, primed, and damn near flawless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clock-Work Boy

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Perspicacity 
> 
> **Time Frame:** Always

As much as Danny spends yelling about Steve’s head being a miserable, backwards, back _woods_ , place, he always knows that Steve is smart. He’s able to handle situations other men couldn’t, or _shouldn’t_.

To keep his cool when even Danny wants to start panicking. To come out alive when the odds as stack astronomically against him. To be the Super SEAL he jokes about, that is anything but a joke. It’s everything Steve is.

A well-oiled machine. Perfect, primed, damn near flawless. Except for those drops of humanity they couldn’t squeeze out. That Danny will keep slapping back into life.

**Author's Note:**

> > **Perspicacity**   _(noun)_  
>  per·spi·cac·i·ty [pur-spi-kas-i-tee]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. keenness of mental perception and understanding; discernment; penetration.  
> 2.  _Archaic._  keen vision.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  1\. shrewdness, acuity, astuteness, insight, acumen. See perspicuity.
>> 
>> **Antonyms**  
>  1\. obtuseness.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1540–50; earlier perspicacite < Late Latin perspicācitās sharpness of sight, equivalent to perspicāci- (stem of perspicāx sharp-sighted; see perspicuous) + -tās -ty


End file.
